Hanz Taylor
Hanz Taylor is a mage of Celestial Dawn who commonly practices swordsmanship and Sword Magic. '''Being the second youngest member in the guild, Hanz is often treated as a child by his guild mates, sometimes intentionally and other times unintentionally. Hanz has a special relationship with S-Class mage Judith Wyngrad with the woman having taken on the role of a foster mother for him. Appearance Hanz is taller than most his age due in part to his slender build making him look taller than some his age. He keeps his blonde hair shaggy and unkempt allowing it to frame his missing right eye he lost when ambushed by his older brothers. Hanz commonly wears a black baggy shirt on top of a long sleeved shirt with a large mock snakes head printed on it along with black baggy shorts. A sword is commonly seen either holstered on his hip in an interchangeable sheath or strapped across his back. Personality Hanz is very much your typical early twenty year old, being loud, energetic and boisterous to a fault. Because of his tragic past with his older brothers, Hanz is very family oriented History Hanz was originally from a rather large family being the youngest out of seven sons and two older sisters. Due to their large numbers, Hanz's parents took up all manner of jobs before settling in as bounty hunters along with their oldest children helping. Things changed once Hanz's father was killed during a bounty and his mother began exclusively training Hanz and his brothers though she paid more attention to Hanz's training than the rest. Because of this most of Hanz's brothers grew jealous of her clear favoritism . When Hanz's mother unexpectedly died, the brothers made their move ambushing Hanz not even days after the funeral, gravely wounding Hanz and removing his right eye. Before giving the killing blow, Hanz's older sisters intervened and the three managed to With his hometown being defiled by the memory of his brothers betrayal, Hanz left home at the age of 19 and became a traveling hunter. While on the road, he came across several other orphans: Luccio, Rade, and Gran. The four being in similar situations decided to join together and hunt down wanted mages, effectively becoming a small mercenary group. For a time the boys were doing quite well for themselves, gaining a small amount of fame throughout Bellum. What happened to the boys next is unknown as no longer than a year later Hanz, by himself, approached Judith and Seiji of Celestial Dawn and asked to join the famous guild. Taking a liking to the boy Judith vouched for Hanz to be accepted into the guild to Sid. Recognizing the young mans skills and potential, Sid allowed Hanz to join making him the youngest member of the guild. Synopsis Magic & Abilities '''Expert Swordsman Specialist: '''Having been trained by his mother since he was 9, Hanz is a skilled swordsman possibly one of the best in his guild due to his level of skill and precision with using a sword (and the general lack of swordsmen in the guild). His unorthodox way of fighting doesn't detract from his actual skill in different swordplay styles, Hanz is simply more prone to fighting dirty using moves like targeting sensitive areas etc. When equipping two swords, Hanz's style in combat drastically changes, becoming wild and erratic, emphasized by his reverse grip hold on his swords. With two swords, Hanz attacks with rapid and unpredictable movements that sometimes confuse more technical swordsmen unused to swordsmanship like it. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Hanz is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter even though he uses an unrefined style more similar to street fighting than professional fighting thanks in part to his unorthodox training by his siblings. As such Hanz will more than likely fight dirty and unfair, using kicks when he claims it's a simple fist fight, using the environment to his advantage such as chairs, tables, even scooping up dirt and throwing it in his opponents eyes to blind them. Despite fighting dirty being his preferred style of combat, Hanz is proficient in practiced martial arts thanks to his guild mates insistence. Enhanced Speed: 'Hanz is naturally fast even without using '''High Speed, '''capable of easily evading attacks ranging from close range to long range. '''Enhanced Durability & Endurance: '''Despite his slim build Hanz is a glutton for punishment, able to withstand a continuous amount of damage and continue on fighting. His most notable feat to date is surviving being ambushed by his older brothers and helping his sisters fight back against them even after sustaining numerous life threatening wounds and substantial blood loss. 'Sword Magic '(剣の魔法 ''Ken no Mahō): The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. ' *'Hysteria: Hanz lets loose with a wild barrage of sword swings all at once at such speeds that he appears to have only swung his sword once. Because of it's high level of speed, one wouldn't expect the kind of accuracy this spell possesses as seen by Hanz cleanly shredding a weaker opponents clothes to pieces without drawing blood from them in the process. *'''Garuda Flame (迦楼羅炎 Karura-en): A technique that creates fire from a blade and attacks the opponent. The flames generated by this technique are strong enough to instantly evaporate any liquids caught in its path as well as causing some damage even to fire resistant materials. *'Sword Pressure:' High Speed '(神足, ハイスピード, ''Hai Supīdo):' With this magic, Hanz is capable of increasing his speed and allowing him to perform numerous attacks in the blink of an eye. Due to the massive increase in speed Hanz's regular punches, kicks, and slashes have more power behind them dealing out more damage than he usually would with his normal level of power and speed. As of now, Hanz is currently practicing on generating heat through friction though he is having trouble controlling the amount of speed required, sometimes unintentionally creating more flames than intended. *'Rotation: Based on the concept of the [[Drill 'n Rock|'''Drill 'n Rock]] magic, Hanz rotates himself on the spot at intense speeds providing him with a cocoon of sorts of both offense and defense, allowing him to cut down almost anything that comes close to him. When equipped with two swords the deadliness of this move increases as the opponent is more likely to receive double the damage normally dealt by one blade. **'Air Rotation: '''Hanz performs '''Rotation '''in the air when wielding a sword, only this time he aims himself downward turning himself into a makeshift drill of sorts. * '''Quicksilver: '''Hanz moves with blinding speed to completely overtake his opponent and move into their blind-spot for a devastating surprise attack. Trained eyes will notice what appears to be streak of silver moving about, which is where the spell derived its name from. Prolonged use of the spell quickly drains Hanz of his magic as maintaining that level of speed is incredibly tiring while extreme use could result in severe damage to the tendons in his legs. Trivia * Part of Hanz's past and personality are partly inspired by the main character Ares from the manhwa 'Ares. ''' Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Caster Magic Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Sword user Category:Sword Magic User Category:Celestial Dawn